


For The Livestream

by Anonymous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Kinky Gen, Poor Life Choices, Public-Display of Mutual Stuffing, Public-Display of Stuffing, RPF, Real People as Fictional Characters, Slice of Life, Stomach Ache, Stomach Ache(s), Stomach noises, Stuffing, mutual stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When their refrigerator and freezer both breaks at the same time, Dan and Phil decide to bring their fans into the whole debacle by live-streaming in the emptying process of the two kitchen appliances and what they end up doing with the content that was once in them...meaning stuffing themselves to the brim with it.





	For The Livestream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skipperafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipperafterdark/gifts).

> I'm still super self-conscious and shy about this kind of stuff so that's why I'm doing it anonymously. 
> 
> Anyways, this prompt (https://skipperafterdark.tumblr.com/post/172437979819/jifrjoiwhf-quick-i-need-a-dnp-stuffing-prompt-i) given by skipperafterdark on Tumblr and this prompt (https://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/119263398524/imagine-your-otp-racing-to-clean-out-the-fridge) given on imagineyourfeedistotp on Tumblr are the inspirations for this. 
> 
> Enjoy??
> 
> ~ |K|

* * *

“I still cannot believe that both the refrigerator and the freezer both stopped working!” Phil whines as he and Dan cleaned both utility items of their content.

“Well, they are literally connected together, Phil. If one dies, they both do.” Dan snarks back.

It was a true statement, just not one that either one of them wanted to be dealing with. At least their collective audience was there keeping them company as they did so, even if they were only watching them do it. They were keeping each other company, that much was true, and it made the process seem less of a pain-in-the-ass if it was something they had to deal by their own individually. They figured the audience won’t mind and it also helped to continue to lessen the suffering. The audience had watched them do other mundane tasks like building furniture, cooking, and other domestic life moments, so this was just another moment added to their list.

The laptop was placed on the counter across from the fridge, the freezer, and them with the live-stream up and running, the chat next to it a blur. “What are y’all going to do with all the food-slash-drinks that were in the refrigerator-slash-freezer,” Dan manages to read out as everything flew by in the chat-box, he had stopped cleaning to check up on it all. “That was from Jessica from Florida.” He added on.

“Hi, Jessica from Florida!” Phil shouts over his shoulder as he removes the few vegetables they’ve put into one of the draws and onto one of the counters next to the refrigerator and the freezer. “That’s a fun way to talk to people,” Phil continues, “Y’all.” He repeats looking at Dan and essentially the audience with a giggle and a smile.

“Y’all,” Dan repeats as well, mirror Phil’s reactions by giggling and smile as well. “That’s an American for you,” Dan says, continuing to laugh and smile.

“American,” Phil repeats with his terrible attempt at an American accent, causing Dan to laugh again and smile even broader.

“That’s terrible,” He says looking over his shoulder at Phil even though he can seem him through the live-stream feed.

“I know,” Phil replies while still smiling before turning back around and continuing the cleaning process.

“Anyways, Uh, Jessica, all this is probably going to be either kept or thrown away,” Dan starts to explain, pointing behind him where a large amount of the items that were once in the fridge and freezer were now on the counters surrounding it. “Or Phil and I are probably going to eat it.” He continues. “Whatever we want to eat, we will. And whatever we don’t, we won’t. We won’t be cooking anything because that’s too much work, honestly. We’re already doing this and that’s a lot of work, we don’t want to have to do more by cooking and cleaning up everything we use afterward. Besides, the people are coming to fix them both tomorrow.”

Dan’s eyes scan though the comments that continued to flow by, a mixture of people saying that Y’all was not something all American say, amongst other nonsense, and then…  
  
“Firstly, they want us to acknowledge that all Americans don’t say Y’all – yes, we know only the Southerners do – and secondly someone would like to know if we’re be live-streaming us gorging ourselves.” Dan relayed to Phil.

“Why would they want to see that?” Phil asked with complete confusion in his voice, stopping his emptying process again to look at Dan and again essentially the audience again with a perplexed looked.

“We have a kinky audience, Phil, you should know that.” Dan points out. They do and they both know that, with all the fanfiction and fanart that they’ve both seen.

“Yeah, I know.” Phil mutters back “But I didn’t think there were people who liked watching people eat.”

“Oh, there is. There’s a lot of weird, kinky fuckers on here.” Dan says as he points towards the laptop that was broadcasting to the previously mention weirdos that decided to watch them today. “That’s right, I’m kink-shaming you lot.” Dan jokes as he reads through the comments again and Phil returns to the task at hand.

In the comments, people were denying that this was their kink and others were making comments that weren’t relevant to the topic at hand…

“But, uh, yes, person who made that comment I guess we will do that,” Dan says finally. “Because I don’t think you guys want to just see us take all this out and not do anything with it.” With that Dan returns to his spot next to Phil and continues where he left off.

* * *

“Okay!” Phil exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air in celebration as he does so. “That’s everything!” Dan nods his head and returns the excited smile that was on Phil’s face. “Now what do we do?” Phil continues the smile dropping from his face as he lowers his arm.

Phil looks back at the laptop watching as the chat next to the live-stream feed is nothing but a blur of text flashing by. “I guess we eat?” Phil finally mumbles with a shrug. Dan looks back at the laptop as well for a moment and returns the shrug. “Why not? We’ve put dumber content up for the internet to see.” Phil laughs at that.

* * *

“Okay. So, we have a large tub of ice cream that absolutely cannot go to waste, a few cans of a couple of different sodas brands, a couple of bottles of flavored water and juices, a few fruits and vegetables…” Dan states as he goes down the line of the few items that they could eat that wasn’t raw, frozen, or condiments. The raw items and the frozen items were thrown out immediately, the condiments were something they could figure out when the fridge was fixed. “What should we do first?” He asks the audience that was still watching them.

The chat was still going at a decent speed, so it’s difficult to follow. “Ice cream! We wouldn’t want that to melt!”, one comment read. ‘Sodas! Warm soda is gross!’, another said. Most of the viewers had completely ignored every other item except the ice cream and soda so it was between those two.

“It’s between the ice cream and soda, Phil.” Dan relays to Phil. “I think we do both at the same time. Just consume all the sugar at once since that’s what we both want, and we know it.” Dan says sarcastically.

Phil laughs and covers his mouth with his hands. “We’ll die of diabetes if we do that!” Phil replies. 

"Fine, fine, we won’t do that…” Dan says laughing and smiling too.

“Fruits and vegetables…do you want to eat those? I mean we were trying to be healthy,” Dan begins to ask, and Phil shakes his head for no. That’s fine, they’ll last long enough to be put back in the fridge when it’s fixed, they just purchased them recently. The soda, water, and juices could wait too. They were in the same state as the fruits and vegetables recently purchased and could be put back into the fridge when it was fixed as well. If anything, they could drink them at their own leisure.

“Well shit, the only thing that is really worth eating is the ice cream.” Dan realizes with another smile. “Everything else we can put back into the fridge once we get it to fix or we’ve thrown away and are getting again later.” He continues.

“I guess so,” Phil answers with a shrug returning.

It was decided then. Dan reaches up and grabs the ice cream tub on the counter above his head. Time to eat, they guess.


End file.
